Bacteria
by blueoctober
Summary: Can the team bring back a sample of a deadly water bacteria before its too late for someone and they're gone for good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rodney walked very fast down to the infirmary hoping to avoid any confrontations with his team members. His hand was being to throbbing and he could feel blood trickling out of the cut on his hand. He glanced down and shuttered at the sight. Blood was oozing out of the cut that was in the middle of his hand. He quickened his pace hoping to get to the infirmary. He didn't want to pass out; it would give another reason for Colonel Sheppard and Carson to laugh at him. Turning the corner Rodney saw the door to the infirmary down the corridor. Sighing he slowed down his pace. He was almost to the door when he heard someone shout his name.

"Hey, Rodney."

Rodney shut his eyes. He turned around, quickly hiding his injured hand behind his back.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"What are you doing here Rodney? Did you have another accident?" asked Colonel Sheppard with a slight grin on his face.

Smattering a bit Rodney replied," No, of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Oh nothing at all. Well maybe just considering that you're at the infirmary door with your hands behind your back."

"Well, maybe I wanted Dr. Beckett to activate some ancient technology."

"Why would you want Dr. Beckett for your experiment when I'm available and am better at using ancient technology. Plus you have that panicked look on your face, the one you get when you're worried about something or caught doing something."

"Ah...I have a physical and I'm uh late. So it's been nice talking to you Major but I have to go." With that Rodney turned around quickly and almost collided with the person coming out of the infirmary. He was so wrapped up in getting through the door he didn't hear Sheppard behind him laughing and his comment. "Yea right."

Author's note:

This is my first fanfic...please give some feed back (good or bad).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once inside the infirmary Rodney looked around for Dr. Beckett. Not seeing the friendly doctor, he headed for the CMO's office. Once at the office he stuck his head in. He barely bit back his laugh at the sight before him. Dr. Beckett was fast asleep at his desk using his arm as a pillow. Medical folders were spread out across the desk. Rodney cleared his throat, "Dr. Beckett."

He waited a few seconds before he tried again. "Dr. Beckett."

He sighed and walked toward the sleeping doctor. He then tried again but this then he yelled.

"CARSON!"

Carson sat up quickly. "I'm up. I'm up."

Rodney started to laugh at Carson's confused expression. Carson rubbed his eyes and gave Rodney an annoyed stare. He then started to collect the various folders that were all over his desk into a neat pile.

"What did you do this time Rodney?"

"Why do you think I hurt myself? Maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yea right, when you do voluntary come down to the infirmary unless you want me to activate some ancient device and if that is the case the answer is no."

Rodney took a step back and placed his uninjured hand on his chest. "Ouch that hurt Carson."

Carson sighed and shook his head. Pushing his chair back, he stood up. Grabbing his stethoscope off the desk and placing them around his neck he walked toward the scientist. "Let me see it," he said.

Rodney placed his hands behind his back and took a step backwards. "Actually I don't need your help. No thank you. I just came down to talk to you and since you're being so rude I think I'll leave. Go find someone else to practice your voodoo on."

Carson crossed his arms and gave Rodney a menacing look. "Well don't come to me when it becomes infected and causes serious life threatening complications."

The scientist's face paled and he thrust his bleeding hand at the doctor. Carson peered down at the hand. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" asked a worried Rodney. "You don't think it's infected. Do you? Come to think of it, it's kind of itchy and it looks very deep. Do you think I need surgery? Oh this is very bad."

Carson chuckled and shook his head.

"How can you be laughing? This is a serious situation. I could be dying."

"Rodney calm down. By the look at this you'll only need a few stitches." He pointed out the door. "Go sit down on one of the beds so I can stitch your hand." He then herded Rodney out of his office toward one of the beds. "Here," he said patting the bed with his hand. "Sit down here and don't move. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Mom."

Carson gave Rodney another menacing stare and walked toward the medical supplies.

"You're leaving me? Wait I'm sorry please come back here and fix my hand before I bleed to death."

Carson ignored Rodney and continued walking. He decided to let Rodney suffer and think he was leaving when he was actually just getting the things he needed to stitch up the scientist's hand. Within five minutes he was back with the needed supplies on a metal tray. He placed the tray on the bed next to Rodney and then he reached in to his coat pocket pulled out a pair of plastic gloves. Still not talking to Rodney he pulled them on. He reached once again into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. The silence was broken by Rodney protesting.

"Ah Dr. Beckett is that really necessary? Didn't I say I was sorry?"

Carson sighed, "Rodney do you want to feel the needle when I stitch up your hand?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Good. Now stop fidgeting so I can administer the painkiller."

Carson then started to clean the wound. Slowly and carefully he stitched up the hand. "So Rodney would you like to tell me how you managed to cut your hand his time?"

"I rather not."

"Okay. I probably don't want to know anyways." Finishing up the last stitch he said, "You're free to go. And be sure." Carson was not able to finish what he was saying as a nurse hurried over.

"Dr. Beckett you're needed."

"Is he getting worse?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid so doctor."

"Okay I'll be right there." The nurse then rushed back to the room she came from.

Carson pulled off his gloves quickly turning to Rodney he said, "I have to go and try to stay out of trouble. Come back tomorrow so I can check on your stitches." Turning away from the scientist he hurried off.

"Wait Carson what's going on?" asked Rodney but the doctor was gone already.

Rodney stayed on the bed for a while pondering what just happened. After a few minutes he rose and left the infirmary for his office still wondering what was unfolding in the infirmary.

_Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I was going to include this chapter with chapter one but I thought it would be too long. I'll try not to make them too short next time. Keep sending me reviews please. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: SGA-2 is a made up team…well there is a real one but I didn't know their names._

Chapter 3

2 days earlier

Carson was eating his lunch in the infirmary when he was interrupted by his radio.

"Dr. Beckett?"

It seemed like his quiet day without any emergencies was going to change. He put his sandwich aside and picked up his radio.

"This is Dr. Beckett."

"A medical team is needed in the gate room."

"Which team is coming back?"

"SGA-2 sir. They should be through the gate any minute now."

"Okay I'm coming."

He got up from his chair and put his radio in his lab coat pocket. He then hurried off to gather a team and some supplies.

In the gate room

The medical team just arrived in the gate room when SGA-2 came through the gate. The team seemed to be covered in mud. As the medical staff hurried over to them they noticed that Private Kyle Goodrich and Sergeant Samuel Edwin were both soaking wet. The Private also seemed to have a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Let's get all of you down to the infirmary," said Carson.

The SGA team seemed to grumble a bit but followed the good doctor and his staff to the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary Carson herded the team over to some beds. "Private could you grab a seat so I can examine that cut of yours."

Goodrich sat down on the bed and tried to remain still as Carson looked at his cut and the rest of his team waited nearby.

"You're going to need a few stitches. Don't worry it should only take a few minutes," said Carson. He then turned to the nurse nearby. "Could you get me a suture kit?"

"Sure Doctor," said the nurse and she left the room.

"Would any of you mind telling me how you managed to get so muddy and in some of your cases, wet?" asked Carson.

Goodrich seemed to bend his head slightly as some of the members of his team starting chucking a bit.

"Well," asked an amused Carson.

"Goodrich could you explain to Dr. Beckett how we ended up this way?" asked Edwin.

"Yes sir." He paused for a few minutes before starting. "Well...um...after searching the planet for any signs of life we headed back to the stargate after finding none. Half way there I...well it was kind of muddy and it was sort of up hill, so it was a difficult climb..." His voice trailed off as he tried to avoid continuing.

"He was going to say that he slipped, fell down the hill, and into the river," stated a Corporal Tom Reynolds. The team snickered a bit as Kyle's face turned red in his embarrassment.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm sure Kyle didn't mean to fall into the river," said Edwin to his team members grinning.

Carson shook his head slightly; SGA-2 was almost as bad as Colonel Sheppard's team.

"I understand how Goodrich got wet..." Carson turned to Edwin. "How did you manage to get wet Sergeant?"

"When Goodrich fell into the water he didn't surface right away so I went in after him. The water was pretty deep."

"Private did you swallow any water?" Carson asked Goodrich.

"Um I don't think so. Well come to think of it maybe a little bit."

Carson sighed and pulled out his stereoscope to listen to the Private's lungs.

"Take a deep breath in...And out."

He listened and was pleased to hear the Private's lungs seemed to be clear.

"It doesn't sound like you have any water in your lungs so you won't have to spend the night."

Goodrich grinned.

"I see that you're pretty disappointed by that news Private," Carson said sarcastically.

The nurse came back with the suture kit and handed it to Carson.

"Here you go Dr. Beckett."

He nodded his head and opened to the kit. Goodrich started fidgeting.

"Private can you sit still? I can't stitch you up if you're moving around."

Goodrich stopped moving and the cut was stitched up in a few minutes.

"You're free to go Private."

Goodrich hopped of the bed and moved toward the door.

"Um Dr. Beckett are the rest of us cleared to go too?" asked Private Paul Howell.

"Yes, unless you want to stay for a check up."

"Ah that's all right."

They quickly made their way to the door and right before they could leave Carson called after them.

"Private Goodrich make sure come back to the infirmary in a few days so I can check on your stitches. If you start feeling sick or dizzy be sure you come in immediately. No excuses."

Goodrich nodded.

"Make sure you change into something warm before you get sick, you too Sergeant."

They both nodded and inched closer to the door.

"The first thing we plan on doing Doctor."

Within seconds they were gone. Carson sighed to himself; it seemed to him that someone always came back with some injury after going off world.

A day later

Carson was in his office going over some charts when he noticed a very tired looking Goodrich come into the infirmary. He stood up and walked over to the private. "Private were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Okay son. How do you feel?"

"Not so great doctor."

"Okay let's go sit over there." He pointed to a bed on the other side of the room. Once there and the private sitting Carson began his examination. "Private are you having any headaches?"

"Yea, it started off as a small one and I thought that if I got some more sleep it would go away. When I woke up this morning it was worse. I was hoping you could give me something for it."

"Do you just have a headache?"

"Well. I am feeling like of cold."

"Okay I'm going to take your temperature." He quickly walked over to the supply cabinet and grabbed a thermometer. "Here open up." He placed the thermometer inside the Private's open mouth. It was silent while they waited for it to take the Private's temperature. Within a minute it started beeping. "Let's see," said Carson as he looked at the reading.

"Private it looks like you're going to be spending some time here. You have a fever of 104. I'll go get you some scrubs. I'll be right back."

Coming back and handing the Private some scrubs he said," After you change I'm going to need to take a blood sample from you."

"Okay, it's probably just some cold doctor. Couldn't I just stay in my room?"

"I rather be 100 sure you've got a cold before you go back to your room. After looking at your blood and running a few tests I'll be able to figure out what you have exactly."

"Okay, I guess."

The good doctor left as the Private changed his clothes. Goodrich hoped he only had a cold and nothing more serious, though he was starting to feel worse.

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. :) I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Present

After hearing that Private Goodrich's condition was becoming worse, Carson raced into the room that the Private was in. Turning to the nurse he asked, "Is his fever getting higher?"

"Yes and his breathes are becoming labored."

"Okay, let's get him a portable oxygen mask, take a blood sample, and his temperature again."

"I'll get you the supplies doctor," with that she hurried off.

Carson walked over to the very ill looking Private. The he seemed semiconscious.

"Hang in there son," he said patting the Private's arm. Goodrich nodded his head very tiredly. The nurse came back shortly with the medical supplies on a tray.

"Here Dr. Beckett."

"Thank you." They quickly placed an oxygen mask over the Private and hooked him up to an oxygen machine. "Could you get the Private's test results from the lab? They should be done now."

"Sure."

As the nurse left, Carson took the empty syringe from the tray. He turned to the Private and said, "Son I'm going to take another blood sample from you and then take your temperature again." The Private seemed to nod his head slightly. Carson carefully injected the needle into a vein on the Private's arm and withdrew some blood. Turning around while putting the lid on the needle he bumped into the nurse who came back with the test results. He cursed under his breathe as he felt the needle poke through one of his gloved hands.

"Oh, Dr. Beckett I'm so sorry. You didn't get poked by the needle, did you?"

"It's nothing to worry about, lass. Take his temperature; I'll be in the lab testing his blood." Capping the syringe off he placed it in his lab coat pocket as he hurried to the nearest sink, which was in the room next door. At the sink he quickly pulled off his glove and washed his hands. He sighed in relief when he saw his hand was not bleeding. "Nothing to worry about," he mumbled to himself but as he moved his hand out of the water he noticed it was bleeding. "Bloody hell," he said softly under his breath. This was bad; he quickly used his other hand to stop his finger from bleeding as he walked over to the supply cabinet. Opening the cabinet he pulled out a band-aide and put it over his bleeding finger. He silently hoped the Private only had a really bad case of the flu though it did not look likely.

Carson carefully placed a slide with a sample of Goodrich's blood on it under his microscope. Adjusting the lens slightly, he leaned forward and peered at the sample. He frowned, not finding anything out of the ordinary in the blood. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He baffled at what was making Goodrich sick. His symptoms at first made his illness look like the flu but as he kept getting worse the symptoms were indicating something else. Carson looked at the sample again, hoping to find something he missed. He then saw it, small brownish bacteria, within the blood that was barely noticeable. It did not look like the flu bacteria; the Private definitely had something else. Absentmindedly he rubbed his bandaged finger, as he tried to figure out caused Goodrich's illness. The test results, he almost forgot about them. He had not been back in to check on the Private after getting the blood sample. Just as he was about to go looking for the nurse he saw her by the door.

"Dr. Beckett the Private's temperature is 105 and here are the tests results you asked for earlier," she said.

"Okay let's try giving him something to lower it," he said as he reached out to take the papers. Looking down at the results he saw that they confirmed that the Private did not have the flu.

"Call SGA-2 and tell them to come down to the infirmary immediately," he told her. She nodded and left the room. He hoped that the rest of the Private's team did not have the same bacteria in their blood. He wanted to confirm if the bacteria was contagious before he notified Dr. Weir on the situation. This day was just getting better and better.

He sighed in relief after looking at the rest of SGA-2's test results. It appeared that the bacteria was not contagious. He rubbed his bandaged finger again, it was starting to throb which was not a good sign. He hoped that he was not infected, very unlikely at the moment. The probability of him not being infected was very small; to make matters worse he felt the start of a headache. He had hoped that he found the cure before anyone noticed he was sick. He should probably also tell someone and test his own blood to be sure. Grabbing an empty syringe he walked over to his office, carefully avoiding any confrontations with his staff, and shut the door. Carson didn't want anyone seeing him take a sample of his own blood; it would lead to too many questions. Pulling his sleeve up, he skillfully drew some of his blood. Placing the sample down, he applied pressure to his arm, and bandaged up the arm. He then pulled his sleeve back down and placed the blood sample in his pocket. He would look at it later, right now he needed to inform Dr. Weir about Goodrich's condition.

As Carson reached Dr. Weir's office he saw the door was open with Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard and Rodney inside. He walked in only to find Colonel Sheppard and Rodney arguing over something.

"Excuse me Dr. Weir," he said barely over the arguing.

Elizabeth stopped rubbing her temple with her finger tips and looked up at Carson, who was standing in the doorway. She made a motion with her hand gesturing to speak.

"There's a situation in the infirmary you need to know about," he said raising his voice over the argument being voiced in the office. At that both John and Rodney stopped talking.

"How serious is it?" asked Dr. Weir.

"I'm afraid its life threatening."

"Wait is it contagious? Oh, god. Am I infected? I was just in the infirmary last night," asked a very worried Rodney.

"No Rodney. It's not contagious."

"Are you sure?"

Carson rolled his eyes. "Yes I am sure. I've run enough tests to confirm that it's not air-borne."

"So you're hundred percent sure that it's not contagious?"

"Rodney!"

"I was just clarifying."

"Who's infected Doctor?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Private Goodrich from SGA-2. I believe he inhaled bacteria while off world after falling into a river. If I could get a sample of the water from the river I think I can come up with a cure."

"That's good to hear. Wait Rodney you were in the infirmary yesterday?"

"He managed to injury himself again," said John grinning.

"Says who," asked an annoyed Rodney.

"Me and I saw you going in." Turning to Carson he asked, "What did he do this time Doctor?"

"Ah," started Carson. He hated being stuck in these situations. He didn't want either of them mad at him and accuse him of picking sides. He paused trying to think of a way to avoid getting either of them extremely mad. "I can't say, that would be against my patient and doctor confidentiality policy."

Rodney grinned at John satisfied that the extent of his injury was safe.

"Let me see you're hand."

"NO."

"Stop being a baby about it and let me see it."

"NO."

"That's enough," interrupted Elizabeth, she had enough of them arguing. "Colonel Sheppard can you prepare your team to leave in thirty minutes?"

"Yes ma'am," replied John.

"Oh be sure to bring the commanding officer of SGA-2 with you." John nodded his head and heading toward the door with Rodney trailing behind him. Once out the room they could be heard bickering again. As soon as they were completely gone Dr. Weir asked the burning question on her mind.

"How much time does he have?"

"I really can't say. We have him stable right now but it doesn't look good."

"Let's just hope they get back in time."

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. Finals and studying got in the way but they're finally over.  I'll try to update more regularly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rodney headed down to the gate room, he wondered where Carson was. He wanted him to look at his hand again before he went off world. Arriving at the gate room he saw Carson talking to Colonel Sheppard. Rodney walked over to them and saw Carson handling John an empty vial.

"Colonel make sure none of you touch the water when you get the sample. I don't want to have anyone else sick and please be careful," Carson told John.

"No problem Dr., it's a piece of cake. Don't worry nothing will go wrong."

"That's what you say every time and someone always ends up injured."

"Ah…not all the time."

Carson gave him a look of disbelief.

"McKay you're finally here," said John, trying to change the subject. "Okay, let's get going."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Dr. Beckett?" Aiden asked Carson smiling knowing what doctor's response was going to be.

"Ah…that's okay lad. I need to monitor Goodrich's condition."

"You're just not saying that because you don't want to go off-world with us are you?" asked Rodney.

"No."

"Come on let's go," John tried again. Aiden nodded and headed toward the gate.

"Rodney you're hand is fine, I just looked at it yesterday," Carson told Rodney.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Are you feeling okay Carson?" Rodney asked just noticing the doctor's tired face.

"Aye, just a bit tired. It's nothing to worry about."

"Come on McKay," yelled John, waiting at the gate.

"I'm coming," Rodney shouted back. He started to ask Carson if he was sure he was feeling okay when Carson interrupted him.

"Go on Rodney and try to be careful."

"No problem. Aren't I always?" He then hurried off toward his team members, missing Carson shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Soon Colonel, his team, and Sergeant Edwin, from SGA-2, walked into the open stargate.

Off-world

Stepping through the stargate they found themselves standing in a pretty barren meadow. John turned toward Edwin.

"Sergeant how far is the river from here?"

"Maybe a ten minute walk sir."

"Okay then let's head out. Lead the way Sergeant."

They walked through the meadow and made their way down the hill. Soon their downward descent leveled off a bit. "We're almost there," said Edwin.

After passing through a glove of trees they could see the river below, which was a long way down.

"We're suppose to get a sample of water from that river?" asked a worried Rodney.

"This is the river that Private Goodrich fell into," replied Edwin. It was silent as they looked down at the river.

"So who wants to volunteer to get the sample?" asked John. They all avoided eye contact with the Colonel. "Lt. Ford could you do the honors?"

"Ah...Yes sir. It would be a pleasure."

"Here you go," John said handling Aiden an empty vial, "and try not to touch the water."

Teyla took a step toward the ledge and peered down. "Um Colonel Sheppard it looks pretty steep. Are you sure it is safe for Lt. Ford to go down there?"

"Well," he said peering down. "McKay why don't you go help Lt. Ford."

"Me? Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm in charge and I say so. Besides maybe there's something down there that has some scientific value."

"But..."

"Excuse me Colonel but I believe Dr. Beckett wanted that sample as soon as possible," said Edwin.

"Just go McKay and be careful."

"Okay I'm going."

Aiden and Rodney slowly made their way down to the river. More than half way down Rodney slipped and fell landing in a pile just short of the water.

"McKay!" yelled John. He was beginning to regret sending him down.

Aiden hurried toward his team member who was slowly getting up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy, I think I sprained my wrist." replied a very annoyed Rodney holding his injured hand to his chest.

"I thought I told you to be careful McKay," yelled John.

"Well you know I just couldn't help myself," Rodney said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Can I see your wrist?" asked Aiden stepping closer to Rodney.

"Are you medical doctor?"

"No…"

"Well then no. I rather have Dr. Beckett work his voodoo on it if you don't mind."

Aiden shrugged and walked over to the water. He uncapped the empty vial and filled it.

"Got it sir," Aiden shouted up to John.

"Good. McKay did you find anything interesting down there?" asked John.

"Oh of course Colonel, there are a lot of rocks down here. I'm sure Atlantis won't mind if we brought back a dozen of them to use as weapons against the Wraith," yelled Rodney.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that McKay. Climb up you guys so we can go and let's try not to have any more accidents."

After ten minutes Aiden and Rodney made it back up to the team.

"Here's the sample Colonel," said Aiden, who handed the sample to John.

"Thanks. McKay can I see your wrist?"

The only response John got was an annoyed stare.

"Okay then, let's head out."

Soon they were on their way back. Their journey back was pretty silent except for Rodney grumbling to himself. John turned around, having enough of Rodney's complaining. "McKay just let it go."

Rodney stopped only to give him a hard stare.

"Okay I know you're mad at me but what if you did find something interesting by the river? It's your own fault you slipped and fell. At least you didn't get seriously hurt."

"I could have broken my neck!"

"Ah…well."

They all stopped walking.

"I told you to be careful," continued John.

"I was being careful."

"Obliviously not careful enough."

Rodney seemed to turn a bright shade of red as he ranted, "I would have liked to have seen you try and climb down that hill. It was very steep and I was being CAREFUL!" He then mumbled some more under his breath.

Aiden trying very hard not to laugh he said, "I think we all learned something today about hills Colonel."

"What would that be Lt.?" asked John.

"Always take you're time going down a steep hill. Be careful and never send a scientist to retrieve anything."

John, Aiden, and Edwin were soon chuckling while Teyla rolled her eyes and Rodney stalked off toward the stargate, still mumbling to himself. After a few minutes they were able to control their laughter and hurried after Rodney, who was disappearing from their view.

Reaching the stargate they found Rodney waiting silently.

"McKay could you dial the gate?" asked John.

Rodney didn't answer but starting punching the symbols, with his good hand, to dial back to Atlantis. Soon the stargate blazed to life and Rodney turned toward them. "We need someone's access code."

John nodded to Aiden; Aiden then pulled out his radio and sent his code through. John soon after pulled out his own radio and called Atlanits' control room. "This is Colonel Sheppard requesting permission to come through the stargate."

In a few moments Atlantis replied, "Permission granted."

"Okay let's head on home," John said to his team. They then stepped through the gate with the much needed water sample, unaware of the turn of events that took place while they were gone.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.:) Please keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carson ran rubbed his temple with his hand as he looked over some lab results, his headache was getting worse. Glancing at his watch he figured he had a few more hours before he was completely useless and someone figured out he was sick. He hoped Colonel Sheppard and his team got back soon.

"Dr. Beckett are you feeling okay?"

Looking up he saw a concerned Dr. Biro looking at him. He silently cursed for being obvious. "Of course, just a wee bit tired. There's nothing to be worried about lass." He hoped she believed him though looking at her expression it seemed doubtful.

"Making any head way?"

"No, it's almost impossible to find the cure without a sample of the bacteria that infected him and he's getting worse."

"Colonel Sheppard should be back soon, hopefully, with the sample."

Suddenly an alarm went off and one of the nurses shouted from across the room.

"Dr. Beckett and Biro he's going into cardiac arrest."

They both rushed over to the Private's bed. "We need to intubate him and someone bring over a crash cart," shouted Carson.

A nurse quickly handed him a breathing tube. Carson removed the breathing mask and intubated the unconscious Private while Dr. Biro rubbed the paddles.

"Charging 100," Dr. Biro yelled as she shocked the Private.

"No pulse," replied Carson.

"Charging 200."

"Still no pulse."

"Charging 300."

"No pulse."

Just as she was about to shock the Private again Carson yelled, "Wait we have a pulse." The medic staff surrounding the Private sighed in relief. "I'm need to up date Dr. Weir. I'll be in by office if anyone needs me," said Carson trying to ignore Dr. Biro's concerned looked. He hurried off toward his office and shut the door.

Once inside his office he when over to his desk and sat down, he could feel his head pounding and the start of a chill, that was new symptom. Frowning to himself, he slowly pulled out a folded up piece of paper, his test result, from his lab coat pocket. It had been in his pocket for a few hours now, before Sheppard and his team left Atlantis. He had been avoiding looking at it, knowing what it was going to show. Carson's hands shook slightly as he unfolded the paper. He swore softly as he saw the results; it was for sure that he was infected now. He needed to tell someone on his staff that he was infected before he was unable to, but first he needed to call Dr. Weir to update her on Goodrich, she wanted to know of any changes in his condition. He blinked as his eyes blurred. Shaking his head to clear his vision he pulled out his radio to call Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir, its Carson. You wanted to be updated on Goodrich's condition."

"Is he getting worse?"

"I'm afraid so. We've had to intubate him and he went into cardiac arrest, but he seems stable for the moment."

There was a pause before she answered, "Colonel Sheppard should be reporting back soon. I'll send them down right away."

"Okay."

Carson then turned his radio off and rested his forehead on his hand. His thoughts seemed to be a little jumbled now and his forehead felt hot against. He probably had a high fever and he should probably tell someone he was infected. Feeling extremely dizzy he made his way to the door, grabbing the paper with the results from his test in his hand but he never made it that far. He felt his knees buckle beneath him just as he got up from his chair. He reached out and tried to steady himself against his desk, only to succeed in knocking his stereoscope to the floor, and dropping the paper in his hand. The floor seemed to rush up toward him as he collapsed. He lay shivering on the floor, his head pounding, and he could feel the darkness threatening to overtake him. He should have written a note to Dr. Biro or told someone when he had a chance. He just hoped someone found him in time. Carson struggled to keep his eyes open; they were feeling heavier by the second. Maybe he'll rest them for just a few seconds, he thought to himself. He closed them and was soon unconscious. His time was running out, as his staff was unaware of his present predicament.

Dr. Biro was getting worried. Dr. Beckett looked like he was getting sick and he shut himself in his office again. She sighed and walked toward his office. She shook her head; she knew that he wouldn't rest until he found a cure for Goodrich but Atlantis needed their CMO to stay well. She knocked on his door. "Dr. Beckett?" She waited but there was no reply. She knocked again then slowly opened the door. "Dr. Beckett?" Looking inside she didn't see the Doctor. That's weird; she didn't remember seeing him leaving the infirmary. Just as she was about to leave to check in the cafeteria she spotted his stereoscope on the floor by his desk. Frowning she walked over to pick them up. She bent down to pick them up and gasped. She saw a very pale looking Dr. Beckett lying on his side on the floor. She quickly kneed beside him and felt for a pulse. Finding one she let her breathe go that she was holding. She shook her head; he probably collapsed from his lack of sleep. Shaking him lightly she tried waking him. "Dr. Beckett can you hear me?" Getting no response she gently rolled him over so he was lying on his back and pulled out her penlight. Opening his eyes she shined her light into them. "Dr. Beckett?" She heard him grumble a bit and he tried swatting her hand away but his eyes were still closed. "Dr. Beckett I need you to wake up." Noticing he had some sweat along his hairline she felt his forehead with her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away when she felt how hot it was. Maybe he wasn't get tired after all; it looked like he was very sick. "I need some help in here," she yelled as loud as she could. Soon she heard the footsteps of someone coming in the office. Looking up she heard the nurse gasp.

"Is Dr. Beckett okay?"

"I need you to get a medical team in here quickly." The nurse seemed frozen in shocked at the condition of the CMO.

"NOW!" Broken from her trance the nurse then hurried off. She tried waking the Doctor again. "Dr. Beckett you need to wake up."

Deep in his mind Carson could hear a familiar voice calling to him. He tried opening his eyes and to his surprise, he was able to crack them open a bit. "Dr. Biro?" he mumbled weakly.

"Dr. Beckett that goodness you're awake. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Carson blinked his heavy eyes. Didn't she know what was wrong with him, he told her; wait, he suddenly realized he must have passed out before telling her. He had to tell her quickly before he wouldn't be able to. Just as he was about to he felt exhausted and his eyes were closing again. He felt a finger tip tap his face gently.

"Dr. Beckett I need you to stay awake."

"Bacteria...I'm...infected," he said slowly. Each breath seemed harder to take and his lungs felt sore in his chest. He saw Dr. Biro's concerned face.

"Bacteria? Infected? What are you talking about? Doctor...," her voice trailed off when she made the connection. "I thought you said it wasn't contagious?"

"It's not," Carson gasped and he tried lifting his hand to show her he poked it with Goodrich's blood sample but he was unable to do so. He felt his eyes closing again.

"Dr. Beckett I need you to stay with me."

"So tired," he gasped out as his breaths were becoming labored. He saw Dr. Biro's concerned face as his eyes shut and his lids became heavy.

"Carson! Open your eyes." That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

Just as Carson lost consciousness the medical team arrived.

"Quick I need a portable oxygen mask. Someone call Dr. Weir and tell her to come down to infirmary immediately. Don't tell her what happened, I'll tell her as soon as she comes," said Dr. Biro.

She barely noticed someone running out of the room to call Weir. One of nurses handed her the mask quickly, placing it on Carson's face.

"Let's get him into one of the infirmary bed," she told the staff.

They nodded and gently lifted Carson onto the stretcher they brought with them. Within no time they had him on the stretcher and were out the door. She started to follow them out, but one of the nurses grabbed her arm.

"Dr. Biro, I think you should look at this," she said handing her a piece of paper.

Taking the paper she glanced down at it, she felt her heart stop for a second. It was a test result paper and looking closer she saw it was Carson's.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the floor over there," the nurse said pointing by the desk.

Dr. Biro was torn between being furious and extremely worried about Carson. She couldn't believe he actually tested his blood without telling anyone that there was a good possibility that he was infected. Taking a few deep breaths she looked up and saw the nurse's concerned face.

"Is Dr. Beckett going to be okay?" the nurse asked.

"I hope so. Come on we better go," Dr. Biro said gesturing toward the door.

They hurried after the medical team. Dr. Biro still couldn't believe Carson didn't tell her he was sick even after she asked him, she wished she checked his office soon. The nerve of him, he could have at least written her a note. Why on earth would he not tell her, she thought he had enough common sense and he was the CMO. It then dawned to her, he must thought that if anyone knew he was infected he would have been confined to a bed. She almost grinned; it was so typical of Carson to do something like that. Dr. Biro shook her head; he was always putting his own health second and pushing himself to the limits. If he got better no, she corrected herself, when he got better she was going to have a long talk with him. She hoped that Colonel Sheppard and his team made it back soon before it was too late.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, my longest one so far :) I'll try to update soon within a couple of days or at the end of the week… if my schoolwork allows me too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth was in her office enjoying a cup of coffee and the peace. She hoped it would last all day but knowing John, him or someone on his team was bound to ruin it. Looking down at her watch she figured she only had thirty minutes left of peace before they were due back. She almost wished, for once, things would be normal but considering that they in an alien galaxy to begin with, they probably never would be.

"Dr. Weir?"

Her radio broke her train of thought. She sighed; it looked like her remaining half-an-hour of peace would be disrupted. She picked up her radio she said, "This is Dr. Weir."

"Can you please come down to the infirmary immediately?"

"What happened? Can I speak to Dr. Beckett?"

There was a slight pause.

"I've been told only to tell you to come down to the infirmary."

"Okay, I'm on my way over."

Frustrated Elizabeth got up from her desk quickly and hurried towards the infirmary. She definitely was going to talk to Carson about his staff; it would have been nice if they were more informative on the radio. She would have thought he would have trained them to do that, unless it was bad news. She started to walk faster, hoping she was wrong and that nothing serious happened.

Walking as fast as she could without running she made her way to the infirmary. She though of the possible scenarios of what could have happened. Within no time she was at the infirmary doors. She held her breath as she walked through the doors. Once inside she first noticed how empty it looked. She had seen the infirmary almost empty before but not as quiet, there always seemed to be someone injured. Fearing for the worst she walked around looking for Dr. Beckett. Seeing no one she ventured further into the infirmary. Finally seeing a nurse coming out of one of the back rooms she walked toward her. The nurse not noticing Elizabeth continued walking, almost making Elizabeth run to catch up with her.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said to her, catching up to her and tapping her arm lightly.

The nurse seemed surprised and stopped walking. "Can I help you ma'am?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but could you tell me where Dr. Beckett is?"

The nurse's face paled quickly and tears started to form in her eyes. Unable to respond she gestured toward the room she just left.

Getting more worried Elizabeth asked, "Is Goodrich…did he…" She stopped, unsure of how to put it.

The nurse shook her head and took a deep breath, "Goodrich is stable."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Elizabeth said in relief. She was worried he had passed away but she soon became worried again when she saw the nurse was still pale.

"Are you okay?" she asked the nurse.

"No, I rather not talk about it. I need to get the supplies Dr. Biro needs," she said as she tried walking away but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please I need to go."

"Okay. Dr. Beckett is in that room," she asked.

The nurse glanced down and nodded.

"Did something happen?"

"I think you should talk to Dr. Biro," with that she walked away quickly toward a cabinet.

Elizabeth could feel her heart beating fast as she made her way toward the door. Reaching the door she saw it was ajar, pushing it open she poked her head in. Looking in she saw Dr. Biro and some of the medical staff around one of the beds, but she couldn't make out who the patient was.

"I need someone to take a blood sample and his temperature again when Michelle come back with the supplies. We need to hook him up to a heart monitor," she heard Dr. Biro say.

Suddenly one of the nurses looked up and noticed Elizabeth standing by the door; she tapped Dr. Biro's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Dr. Weir!" she exclaimed.

She hurried toward the door, turning around she made a gestured with her hand saying continue working. She quickly ushered Elizabeth out of the room before she could see the person lying on the bed and to another selection of the infirmary.

"Where's Dr. Beckett?"

"Ah...you see," tried Dr. Biro. It looked like she was struggling to find the right words.

"I just talked to one of the nurses. I thought Goodrich was stable. Who was that in the room back there?" asked Elizabeth pointing to the other room. "Where's Dr. Beckett?"

Biting her lip and tried to explain, "That was Dr. Beckett. He is really sick and it looks like it maybe the same thing Private Goodrich has."

"How is that possible? I just talked to him an hour ago." Elizabeth could not believe what Dr. Biro was telling her.

"We have to wait for his blood sample to get back to confirm it but he has the same symptoms."

"How bad is it?"

"He's unconscious right now and is having some difficulty breathing. He has an oxygen mask but if he gets worse we're going to have to tube him. He also has a high fever but hopefully we can bring that down with some medication."

"I thought it wasn't contagious."

"It's not. I'm not hundred percent sure how he got infected. By the time I found him he was barely conscious. Though I'm pretty sure he poked himself with the Private's blood sample."

"How do you know?"

"A nurse said they bumped into each other and he had the sample in his hand. He told her to take the Private's temperature and rushed out of the room. That might be nothing but Dr. Beckett's left hand does have a band-aide around one of his fingers."

"Do you think he knew?"

"Without a doubt, he probably didn't want anyone to worry and was too worried out the Private. I should have known. I thought he was just getting tired from the lack of sleep. I even asked him how he was feeling." Dr. Biro ran a hand through her hair, her voice starting to crack as she started to lose it. "He's getting worse. I should have checked on him sooner. I mean what if he had stopped breathing?"

Elizabeth tried calming down the shaken Doctor. She wrapped her arm around the Dr. Biro who was crying now.

"Sh...it's okay. He's pretty stubborn. He probably wouldn't have rested anyways, he's always puts his patients before his own health. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard will be back soon with the sample."

Elizabeth stood there, letting Dr. Biro cry on her shoulder while she was lost in her own thoughts. Her day pretty quiet and peaceful day was now anything from it.

"I need to get back to Dr. Beckett," Dr. Biro said straightening up.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I …" she started to say when a voice behind them interrupted her.

"Dr. Weir we're back. What are you doing in the infirmary? Where's Dr. Beckett? We've got the water sample he wanted."

Elizabeth sighed, recognizing the voice. She was hoping to have more time to figure out how she was going to tell them Carson was infected. She turned to face Colonel Sheppard and his team to tell them the bad news.

AN: Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story, I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry if Dr. Biro seems out of character, I haven't really seen much of her in the episodes of Stargate Atlantis I've seen. I'll have the next chapter by…next week or sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stepping through the stargate Colonel Sheppard and his team found themselves back on Atlantis. John looked up at the control room expecting to see Dr. Weir watching overhead, but was surprised when he did not see her. Before he was able to ask someone and a technician spoke.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir would you to report to the infirmary with the water sample."

"Okay, where's Dr. Weir?" John asked the technician.

"I think she may be in her office."

John nodded to the technician as he returned back to his work.

"Well let's get this sample to Dr. Beckett," said John turning to his team members. They then made their way to the infirmary with a grumbling Rodney, who was still upset at John. Near the doors John turned around and asked, "So how's your wrist McKay?"

"What do you think? It's fine no thanks to you," McKay said with a hard stare.

"Ouch that was harsh. You almost make it sound like it was MY fault you tripped and hurt your wrist. It's not like I pushed you down that hill."

"But you made me go down it!"

"So?" John sighed before continuing, "It's not like I wanted you to get hurt. Why don't you grow McKay?"

"Me? What about you?"

Before they could go on Teyla cleared her throat, "I believe you both need to let it go." Now John and Rodney glared at her.

"I thought you were on my side?" said John.

Behind her Aiden started laughing.

Teyla rolled her eyes, "I'm not on anyone's side. All three of you need to grow up."

She then walked ahead of them toward the infirmary.

John turned to Sergeant Edwin who was standing silently off to the side. "What do you think? Do you think she's right?"

"Sir I rather not answer that question." Still under the Colonel's stare he added, "Shouldn't we get that sample to Dr. Beckett?"

"Yea." Turning to Rodney he said, "We'll discuss this later."

They hurried after Teyla who was waiting patiently by the door. Soon they were inside the pretty quiet infirmary. Looking around for the good Doctor, they noticed how quiet it was. It gave them an eerie feeling as they ventured further in. Deep in the infirmary they saw Dr. Weir and Dr. Biro talking in hushed voices. John then shouted, "Dr. Weir we're back. What are you doing in the infirmary? Where's Dr. Beckett? We've got the water sample he wanted."

They stopped talking and turned toward the team.

"John you're back early," Elizabeth said and glanced down at her watch. "I wasn't expecting you back for another fifteen minutes."

"Surprise? If we're too early we could go back to the planet for a few minutes."

"No, that's okay."

"Where's Dr. Beckett?" asked Rodney.

"He's um…" Elizabeth paused, unsure of how to answer. She looked at Dr. Biro.

"Unavailable right now," Dr. Biro said. "Did you get the sample?"

"Yea."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. John started to hand it to Dr. Biro but then stopped midway. "Shouldn't I give this to Dr. Beckett?"

"Can I please have the sample?" Dr. Biro said.

"No offense but shouldn't I give it to Dr. Beckett? I mean he's the one working on the cure."

"He was but I'm now working on it. Can I please have the sample?"

"What do you mean he was? Why isn't he…" he started to say before he was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"John, please give her the sample."

Without another protest he handed the sample over. Dr. Biro nodded and rushed off toward the lab. They watched her leave; after she was gone Teyla broke the silence.

"Dr. Weir did something happen while we were gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Wait where's Carson?" asked a slightly panicked Rodney, who's wrist was still sore.

"He's in the infirmary."

"Is he okay?" asked John now very worried.

"I'm afraid not."

"He's sick?" asked Rodney in disbelief.

"Yes even Doctors get sick Rodney."

"But he's never sick," said Rodney.

"Will he be okay?" asked Teyla.

"He's not doing so well. We really need to find a cure for that bacteria from the river."

"What does he have?" asked Rodney.

"He doesn't have the same think as Goodrich does he?" asked a worried Aiden.

Elizabeth looked around at the worried faces. She hated it when she was a bearer of bad news. She took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid so. So you can see why we need to find a cure fast."

"I thought it wasn't contagious," said John.

"It's not."

"Then how did he get sick?" asked Aiden.

"He might have accidentally infected himself," said Elizabeth sadly.

It was silent as it sank in.

"How bad is it?" asked Rodney softly.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him."

"Could we see him?" asked Teyla.

"I don't know."

A nurse came out of the back room and walked by them. "Nurse, would it be possible for us to see Dr. Beckett?" asked Dr. Weir.

The nurse glanced at the worried faces and slowly nodded her head. "I guess it would be alright if you're all quiet and only for a few minutes."

They nodded, the nurse then beckoned them with her hand to follow her. They followed her silently to the room she had come out of. Stopping at the door, she turned toward them.

"Are you sure you all want to see Dr. Beckett? It doesn't look very good."

Once again they nodded they're heads.

"Okay then. Please remember to remain quiet."

She slowly opened the door and walked in. Inside they saw Dr. Beckett laying on one of the bed and Goodrich on a bed on the other end of the room. Dr. Becket had an oxygen mask over his mouth and there were various wires attached to him and monitors near by. He looked very pale and seemed to be barely breathing; they were all shocked at the doctor's condition.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rodney asked quietly.

"I hope so," the nurse replied.

Dr. Biro hurried out of the lab with two syringes in her hand; she hoped she found the cure in time, it had been a few hours since Sheppard and his team came back with the sample. Reaching the room that Goodrich and Carson were in she rushed in, not surprised to find Colonel Sheppard's team near Carson's bed. She wondered how they convinced the nurses to let them stay in the room and surprisingly, John and Rodney were not arguing. They looked up as she approached them; their faces seem to light up a bit.

"You found it?" John asked her.

"Yes and hopefully it will work."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean hopefully?" asked Rodney.

"Well, it was successful in a lab simulation but I'm afraid that there's not enough time to run any more tests on it."

They nodded, understanding Goodrich and Carson were getting worse and that they did not have a whole lot of time left. Dr. Biro handed one of the syringes to one of the nurses, to be used on Goodrich. Taking the other one she injected it into Carson's arm.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully it will. We'll know in a few hours."

AN: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's one more chapter left, maybe two depending on how long it is. Please keep reading and reviewing. So until next week…


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Carson and Goodrich had been injected with the antidote and they were showing signs of improvement. John and his team had spent most of those days camped out by Carson's bed until they were sent out to grab a bite to eat. They were not very happy with that news; knowing that Carson could wake up any minute but Dr. Biro promised them if he woke when they were gone she would contact them.

Carson was suddenly aware of the fact that he was lying on a bed. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor. Straining his ears he could hear a ventilator and another heart monitor that sounded from across the room. Frustrated at himself for falling asleep he tried waking up completely but found his eyelids to be heavy. When he was finally able to open them he had to blink a few times to clear his vision. He found himself looking up at the ceiling; he frowned to himself when he realized he was lying in one of the infirmary's beds. Turning his head to the side he saw Goodrich across the room, he had to get over to the Private. Carson quickly sat up, trying to get over to Goodrich, only to grab his head, as the world seemed to spin around him. As soon as it stopped spinning he started to climb out of the bed. He was unaware of the IV line and heart monitor wires pulling against his skin. Carson wasn't even fully aware he pulled off the nasal cannula on his face. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to climb down. The moment his feet touched the floor, he felt them crumple beneath him. He sank to the floor slowly and succeeded in ripping out his IV and the wires attached to him. Somewhere behind him he heard an alarm going off. He wondered what it was for as he tried getting up and looking behind him at the noise, not being very successful in both.

"Carson!"

He looked over at the frantic voice and saw Dr. Biro and a nurse hurrying over. They grabbed his arms gently and helped him up. He struggled weakly against them, trying to free himself from their grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dr. Biro asked.

"I need to work on a cure for Goodrich and to ask Dr. Weir if Sheppard's team is back. Would you be so kind as to let go of my arm?"

"Dr. Beckett he's fine and you're in no condition to be moving around. Please stop fidgeting; if you don't stop I'll have to sedate you."

At that he stopped struggling against them and let them help him back into the bed. Once he was back in the bed, the nurse shut off the alarm that was still going off as Dr. Biro put the nasal cannula back on his face. He didn't understand why he needed one but didn't want to start complaining and give her an excuse to sedate him.

Dr. Biro turned to the nurse and asked, "Can you bring me another IV line and some gaze please?"

The nurse nodded and left. Carson finally realized his arm was throbbing looked down and was shocked to see it bleeding. He also saw he was in a pair of infirmary scrubs.

"I had an IV line?"

"Yes and now you have a nasty cut. I'm going to have to put a new one in on your other arm."

Before he could say anything the nurse came back with the supplies and gave them to Dr. Biro.

"Thank you. Can you call Dr. Weir and tell her Dr. Beckett is awake. Oh be sure to contact Colonel Sheppard and his team too."

"Sure," the nurse said and turned to leave. She turned back quickly and turned to Carson. "It's good to see you up Dr. Beckett."

"Uh…thanks," he replied with a slight frowned, not understanding why she was saying that.

The nurse then hurried off.

Dr. Biro took the gaze and wrapped it around Carson's bleeding arm, then started another IV line.

"Wait why am I on an IV and wearing scrubs?"

Dr. Biro sighed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ah…" He racked his brain, trying to remember. "I called Dr. Weir in my office and um…" He paused not remembering anymore.

"Do you remember being infected with the same bacteria Goodrich?"

"Oh…yea."

"When were you planning on telling me? Before or after someone figured out by themselves?"

"Before, but I don't really remember telling you. And by the look on your face I'm assuming I never told you. I'm sorry."

"You should be. How could you not tell anyone you were infected? You're the CMO; I thought you had enough common sense to. Do you know what it feels like to find your boss beside his desk unconscious and having to wait twenty minutes before being able to work on a cure while he was getting worse?"

Carson shook his head. There were a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Carson. It's just that you had us all worried for a few days."

"Carson." They both looked toward the door and saw Elizabeth standing there.

"Hello Elizabeth."

She walked over toward them. "It's good to see you up. How do you feel?"

"Better, sorry for the scare."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Hi Carson," John said walking into the room with his team.

Giving them a smile he glanced at John's team and noticed Rodney's left hand was held stiffly against his side.

Dreading Rodney's response Carson asked him, "Rodney did you hurt your hand again?"

"Well…yes sort of, it's my wrist this time. I was hoping you would look at it." He said practically shoving his arm in Carson's face.

After inspecting the wrist Carson said, "It doesn't appear to be broken. May I ask how you managed to injury yourself again?"

"He fell down a hill while we were collecting the water sample," John said with a grin on his face.

"Please tell me you let someone look at it besides me," said Carson with a pleading look.

"Ah…I was pretty busy. I was going to…"

"He just doesn't trust your staff," John remarked.

"Rodney, you waited until I was awake to get your wrist checked?"

"I tried patching it up myself but I figured I would let you work your voodoo on it."

"I'm pleased that you have enough faith in me to patch you up again but I hope you know my staff is more than capable of handling your numerous injuries."

"I know. I don't have too many injuries, well at least not intentionally; I don't try to hurt myself. I wouldn't have gone hurt this time if it wasn't for Sheppard."

"What's that suppose to mean McKay?" John asked.

"I think you know what it means."

Carson looked at both of them, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Let's not start this again. I told you before its not like I pushed you down that hill, you were just being clumsy again."

"Are you calling me clumsy?"

"No, I'm calling you an accident prone scientist."

Teyla rolled her eyes as Aiden started laughing.

"I'm an accident prone scientist? Then what does that make you?"

As their argument continued Dr. Biro looked down at Carson and found him asleep. She smiled and shook her head slightly; she was surprised Carson could fall asleep with Rodney and John arguing right next to him.

"Excuse me, Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard can you please take your argument to another room before you wake up my patient?"

They suddenly stopped and looked at Carson's sleeping form. Nodding their heads they made their way towards the door.

"Dr. McKay, make sure you stay a while so a nurse can take another look at your wrist."

"Ah…is that really necessary? I mean Carson already looked at it."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Okay, okay."

Dr. Biro sighed, it looked like things were going back to normal; Carson and Goodrich were going to be fine.

Fin.

A.N: I finally finished it.  I hope you all liked my story and thank you for reading it, especially to those of you who have reviewed it. Was clear enough? Too long or not enough? Not interesting? (Hopefully not). Any suggestions? Please let me know…


End file.
